


Where it all starts

by TheFirstSeed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Comforting, F/M, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: A relationship like their's must have a beginning right?





	Where it all starts

The last few days had been hard on them all. They were losing brothers and sisters everywhere .. the inquisition was gaining more control and power by the day. Growing ever closer to the apple.

 

One man in particular suffer greatly because of it all. Losing his family, losing people he called friends, then the assassins had still turned him away when he came to take up their call. She truly did feel for him. 

 

Maria walked along the rooftops with ease trying to find the one that belonged to him. The moon and stars lit up the night sky in such beauty but a cool breeze still held on. Her clothing mad more for the heat of the sun during the day then the cold breeze of night. 

 

When she did stumble upon him, he was laying on the rooftop drinking something alcoholic she could tell. “You shouldn't be drinking” she knew how many men got when they were drunk - violent. He looked up at her, though his face light up to see her Maria could still see the sorrow behind his eyes. 

 

“Maria. What a pleasure it is to have your company” he offer her a set putting the bottle down. Maria sat down beside him, still keeping a healthy distance between them, unsure of how much he had drunk prior to her arrival. “How are you?” it wasn't the best conversation starter but the words were first to roll off her tongue. He shrugged his shoulders with a smile “Better with your arrival” the words were just slightly slurred at the start but the rest flowed smoothly. He wasn't drunk but he’d clearly drunk more than just a quarter of this bottle. 

 

“I'll listen if you want to vent?” she offer moving the bottle out of his reach unsure if she could handle him drunk. Aguilar wasn't as big as Ojeda or even Benedicto but he could still easily rival her for strength. Aguilar simply waved his hand and shook his head, “I don't not want to burden you at all .. can't we find something more pleasing to talk of?” he question raising an eyebrow to her. Maria couldn't leave him here to drink his sorrows away, It'd only end up getting worse.

 

So they did. They talked about the stars, they talked about each other. “Egypt - How incredible. You are far from home then.” he loved hearing of her homeland, the way she spoke off it amazed him. “You can tell all that, just from looking at it?” he knew far more about horses then her but he'd never heard of Akhal-Tekes well she’d only heard of Andalusians - not these .. did he say dancing horses? Called Lipizzaners. 

 

The night carried on and so did the conversations about anything and everything. At some point he’d convinced her to have a swig at the alcoholic drink. “That's horrible” she groaned handing it over to him who could drink it was ease. She had him sober before and now he had them both drinking the bottle of still unknown alcoholic substances. The night was cold and the breeze was picking up, “Take it - you're cold” he said handing her the jacket. She was reluctant but accepted it. His jacket was a lot bigger than her but it was warm. 

 

“I should be leaving” the others would be expecting her back. “Please don't go” he’d begged. Her mind told her to go but her heart kept her sitting there with him. She pushed herself up, rules are rules for the creed. You didn't break them. He stood up too, grabbing her hands. “Please Maria. You make this bearable” his face was inching closer and closer to her. Maria didn't stop him when he kissed her. She let him. She even leaned into it. 

 

That was when it all went downhill .. or uphill in Aguilar’s case? His charming voice and sweet lips numbed her brain to the point that they climbed back inside his house. He pulled her inside his room. Pushed her up against the wall, his hands roaming across her body, losing the jacket somewhere in that.

 

Her hands tangled into his hair as the lips moved against each other. It went on like that till he moved back from her, pulling his shirt over and off. She didn't have long to stare when their lips meet again.

 

Rather her hands traveled along his body. Lean, strong, the situation intoxicating. “Your turn” he whispered against her lips. She hesitated for moment - there wasn't really an option to turn back after this. Her heart raced in her chest her mind still telling her to up and leave. 

 

But she didn't. Off came her upper half of clothing. Aguilar did stare. “Staring are we?” she gave him a naughty smile and he laughed “You're a beautiful women, it is hard not to” his lips didn't meet her own rather her neck, her collarbone, slowly working his way down. 

 

She breathed out his name and he kissed her again.

  
  


Maria awoke pressed into his chest. Large protective arms wrapped around here. Everything was blurry and musty around. It took a few moments for her senses to come to light. 

 

It wasn't a dream after all

 

He was out cold, fast asleep. He was even snoring a little, it was kind of adorable. She rolled over in his arms looking about his room - it was a total mess to say the least. Maria moved his arms from around her, moving the blankets aside as well before swinging her legs over the bed. 

 

Of course, she was completely naked. Groaning, running a hand through her messy hair, realizing all that had happened. She had come to comfort him, as a friend. Let him vent. Instead they had stargazed and talked about anything that wasn't the assassins. Even drank the alcoholic drink. Next thing she remembered he had coaxed her into his room and his bed. She let herself fall victim to some man she barely knew .. worst she even liked it. Like him and his ways. 

 

She wondered about the room picking the clothes up off the floor and furniture they'd been left on. Getting changed as she went. She even stacked his nicely on the end of his bed. Well, the room looked cleaner now without clothing discarded across it. 

 

Her eyes found their way back to him. Still asleep. All peaceful and happy. Content with what had happen. There was still a pulling at her heart, a tiny voice in the back on her mind. Telling her to join him in that bed again. 

 

By Ra what was wrong with her. She stepped away from the bed turning to face a dresser and slightly broken minor. ‘It would have to do’ she thought finding a comb, working away at her messy hair. She like to kept it tied up and neat. 

 

It took her awhile to sort it all out and remove the knots. Finally working through her hair, tying it all back up with skill. She heard him wake behind her. Heard him moving on the bed. “Good morning dear Maria” his voice was deep and a little croaky but still his words were filled with a sort of love she was so unfamiliar with. “Good morning Aguilar- did you sleep well?” she almost kicked herself for asking, he’d probably come out with some annoyingly charming comment. 

 

But he didn't reply .. Maybe he regretted it she thought as her heart sank for a moment. Only to have him pressed against her, arms around her waist and his head at her neck. His breath tickling at her skin. “That was most amazing night of my life” he commented. She’d gasped out of shocked when he’d suddenly come up behind her, a hand instinctively going to push him back landed on his waist… right by .. oh. He had naked as well and still was. 

 

She could feel him laughing, rumbling against her back and neck. “Didn't forget did you?” his voice was muffled by his lips pressing against her neck. “Aguilar” she breathed trying to get his attention, “That shouldn't have happened - it won't be happening again” she had to be stern, he had to understand. Groaning Aguilar moved up so he could look her in the eyes. “Why must you assassin's be so formal? No wonder there are so few of you.” she was taken back slightly from the comment knowing full well what he meant. 

 

Maria turned around the face him though there wasn't much room between the dresser and him. She kept her eyes on his, not letting him have to satisfaction of her looking .. else where. “Or maybe we just refuse to be some man's bed warmer” she held of breath awaiting his answer.

 

But he laughed knocking his head with hers. “I can't image you being that at all - you're a fighter. You know how to put a man in his place. Though last night you were quite warm .. and really snuggly” he brought a smile back to her face. ‘What a cheeky young man’ but she laughed and so did he. 

 

But all good things must come to an end. Keeping her eyes on his she gently pushed him back. “I must go. The others will be wondering what become of me”. He put on a childish face, whining as she left. Jumping out his window onto another building. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was tempted to do more with the sex scene but I'm rubbish at writing that and didn't want to ruin it xD Would you like me to continue this in any way?


End file.
